From German Patent Application No. DE 100 26 321, for example, a fuel-injection system having a fuel injector and an ignition device projecting into a combustion chamber is known. The fuel jets emerging from the fuel injector define a fuel cone. In the region of the spark plug, which is arranged in relatively close proximity to the fuel injector, the fuel cone has an angular section. Because of the angular section, two fuel jets are able to pass through the ignition device at a precisely defined distance, which is to ensure reliable ignition of the fuel.
A particular disadvantage of the fuel-injection system known from the aforementioned publication is that the fuel injector must be installed very carefully in order to precisely align the angular section with respect to the spark plug. In addition, the ignition device or the arrangement of the poles or electrodes must be mounted in such a way that it assumes an exactly defined position with respect to the fuel injector. The position of the ignition spark of an ignition device and the position and geometry of the jet pattern of the fuel injector must change only negligibly over the entire service life of the fuel-injection system so as to avoid misfirings, for example.